This new spray carnation plant originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us at our nursery at 83250 La Londe-Les-Maures, France, by our crossing two selected carnation varieties from our collection maintained for breeding purposes at our nursery at La Londe, the selected breeding varieties being unnamed and unpatented. This particular seedling of the said hybrid was chosen for propagation because of its clear, bright yellow flowers which the plant produced profusely with a vigorous, upright growth habit. This selected seedling was propagated from cuttings under our direction at La Londe with very satisfactory results, which prompted us to direct continued propagation at our nursery through several successive generations both by cuttings and by in vitro propagation procedures, thereby establishing that the distinctive features of the new plant would be retained from generation to generation and assuring its homogeneity. Present propagation of this new plant is being done at 83250 La Londe-Les-Maures, France.